1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is systems and procedures for transplanting corneas.
2. Background
Corneal transplants using lasers to incise corneal tissue prior to transplantation of donor tissue into the cornea of a recipient cornea are relatively new procedures. As part of these procedures, laser incisions are made in both the donor cornea and the recipient cornea. Most lasers used for such transplant procedures have dual uses—they have been employed as part of LASIK procedures for several years, typically to incise the cornea and provide surgeons with access to stromal tissue within the cornea. Such lasers are typically housed right in the ophthalmologist's office or in a surgical center for refractive eye care because, up until recently, the primary use of these lasers has been for performing the LASIK procedure. These offices and centers, however, are not generally kept in the sterile condition required for corneal transplant procedures. They generally lack the equipment and expertise to maintain tissue sterility, to verify the health of tissues following laser incisions, and to conform to mandated controls and safe practices for tissue handling prior to and during a transplant procedure. While the equipment, expertise, and controls could be installed in such offices and centers, there is little incentive, monetary or otherwise, to do so given the overall low volume of transplant procedures that are actually performed.